Super ARC Ultimate Showdown
Super ARC Ultimate Showdown is a sequel to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. The game was confirmed on the 8:th of August 2018 with a special Ballot for eight different special features. After the final base-roster and the first DLC character was confirmed on 1/11-2018, the roster for this game was finalized and it could begin its production. 'Storyline' After centuries of humans living irresponsibly on their beautiful green and blue planet. A god from beyond the cosmos showed up and decided to give the humans a taste of their own medicine, by opening various gateways to other worlds. Countless worlds became connected to Earth and its inhabitants arrived and started to tear the planet apart. While some of the “invaders” that saw what was going on and wanted to stop it. Like Harmonica, Jonathan Joestar and Ant-Man. They quickly realised that they were partially responsible for what was going on. As much as the “invaders” that wanted the world to be ripped apart. Like Myotismon, Beerus and Yoshikage Kira. However, after observing the destruction of Earth from afar. The god realised that, despite the planets human population shrinking to around 75 % of its original amount. It just wasn’t enough. The humans that had survived so far, showed no habits of stopping their old habits. Some of them even blamed the “invaders” for the problems that the humans had caused hundreds of years ago. So the god put his hoof down and made the whole planet sentient. Thus Terris Continentibus Egisse aka T.C.E. was born and was ready to destroy Earth as it currently is, then get destroyed itself. But in order to give the "invaders" a fighting chance or for its own personal entertainment. T.C.E. put together a fighting-tournament where all "invaders" could fight for their survival. With the winner recieving the prize of being spared from Earth's ultimate destruction. However, after using so much energy to travel to our universe, opening the portals to all the other worlds and creating T.C.E.. Then after realizing that our universe didn't have an as high "Olymprizan Level" aka "God-Magic Level" as the one the god originally came from. The god started to realize that he was losing power. So to make sure he wouldn't completely lose all his powers. The god stored all his powers in a magical void and made his own physical body much weaker. Then as the power he used to fulfill his plans returned to him, he could turn back to his original form and complete his plans. That is T.C.E. didn't already didn't manage to do it before then. At this point though, several of the “heroic invaders” have managed to put their differences aside and joined forces to stop T.C.E. and its human avatar. Even if they also had to defeat all the “villainous invaders” that had also joined forces. All the while a retarded two-legged horse called: "Chacarron Macarron" started running all over the place and cause some additional chaos. Since it still had a fraction of the gods desire inside. One thing was certain though: THIS IS THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ARC HISTORY! GOOD GUYS, BAD GUYS AND EXPLOSIONS AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE! AND ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE, I WONDER WHO IT WILL BE! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ARC HISTORY! The final boss has been rumored to be a tweaked version of a phase of a previous boss, with more health and added attacks. But only one phase before and none afterwards. 'Playable Characters' Ultimate_-_celebrity.png| CELEBRITIES Ultimate_-_youtube_poop.png| YOUTUBE POOPS Ultimate_-_cult.png| CULTS Ultimate_-_mystic.png| MYSTICS The roster for Super ARC Ultimate Showdown has been said to be just as big as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with a total of 76 characters (74 for the base-roster and 2 for DLC). The DLC characters will not be revealed until all the characters for the base-roster has been confirmed. Also unlike Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, this game will have a much greater emphasis on the war between the roster of this game and Smash Ultimate. With each character having a distinct rival on the other side. So far, 20 characters (12 returning veterans, 1 former cut veteran, 1 former Special Feature and 6 newcomers) has been officially confirmed. 'Returning Veterans' Asuka2.png| Asuka (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) MOVESET Bruce_Lee.png| Bruce Lee (Golden Gate Girl) MOVESET Derpy_Hooves.png| Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MOVESET Harmonica2.png| Harmonica (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) MOVESET Hawkeye.png| Hawkeye (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) MOVESET Homura.png| Homura (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) MOVESET Josuke_Higashikata.png| Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) MOVESET Natural-Cure.png| Natural Cure (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) MOVESET Predator2.png| Predator (Predator) MOVESET Rorschach.png| Rorschach (Watchmen) MOVESET Scarecrow.png| Scarecrow (Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 1) MOVESET Yoshikage_Kira.png| Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) MOVESET 'Smash Gamer's Assist Trophy Quotes' # Derpy Hooves, Harmonica, Hawkeye, Josuke Higashikata, Natural Cure, Predator, Scarecrow and Yoshikage Kira 'Former Cut Characters and Former Special Features' Jason_Voorhees2.png| Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) MOVESET Yumi.png| Yumi (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) MOVESET Nicole's & Putte's Canon Discussion 'Newcomers' Jonathan_Joestar.png| Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) MOVESET Maud_Pie2.png| Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MOVESET Otto_Günsche.png| Otto Günsche (Der Untergang) MOVESET Popeye.png| Popeye (Thimble Theatre) MOVESET Snow_Shine.jpg| Snow Shine (MLP Headcannons) MOVESET Ultron(animated).png| Ultron (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) MOVESET Leafa and Sughua Kirigaya from Sword Art Online were teased on DeviantART on the 6/10-2018. Revealing that one of them has a chance of making it into the playable roster, but ARC wasn't sure which one it would be. 'Character Related Stuff' 'Character Alignments' 'Babalities' Babalities returns to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 and are activated in the same way. The move allows players to turn an opponent into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing a diaper, although sometimes he or she is wearing pants or other lower-body clothing. Regardless, the regressed character's attire is basically a miniature version of the clothes he or she wore when fully-grown, complete with smaller versions of his or her accessories. To perform a Babality, the player must enter the "Konami-code" right after a match ends: Up - Up - Down - Down - Left - Right - Left - Right - B''' - '''A - START! If the player succeeds in entering the code correctly, then the opponent (if the battle was one-on-one) or the opponent that received "second-place" in a multiplayer match will be transformed into a baby after the announcer has announced the winner of the battle. Then after the "Babality-animation" has been played, pastel colored, lettered building blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. However, if a character is getting "Kruel KO'ed", then that character cannot be turned into a baby. List of Babalities 'Three people's Opinion Level' Similar to Carlos Trejo's hate-list in Super Smash Bros. Lawl. Three different characters (two playable (one of which isn't confirmed yet) and a mid boss (who isn't confirmed yet)) has a list where all the playable characters are ranked. One of which is Natural Cure who has a list where the playable cast are listed in the order she likes them instead of hating them. She ranks her friends in a similar way to how friends are ranked in Pokémon Go. With the lowest rank being "Enemy" while the highest being "Best Friend". However for some characters, Natural Cure leaves a comment about the character in question. Either alongside the rank or instead of one. It is rumored that the other playable character will rank the character in how much he hates them, just like Carlos Trejo in LAWL. 'Josuke Higashikata Hair-Insults' If Josuke Higashikata gets attacked by an opponent while he is performing his Down B. Then the opponent will make a snarky, insulting or just a questioning comment about Josuke's hair, which will make him really mad. He even gets mad at characters that normally cannot talk. List of Hair-Insults: 'MEMES' Every single playable character in the game will have at least one meme dedicated to him/her. This is the complete list of all the memes as of now. This doesn't include the other memes that were uploaded at the same time, such as the "cat-memes" that was uploaded along the meme of Snow Shine. Unlike all other lists, the characters are listed in the order they were revealed in and not in an alphabetical order. Snow_Shine_meme.jpg| Snow Shine meme Harmonica_meme_(1).jpg| Harmonica meme (1) Harmonica_meme_(2).jpg| Harmonica meme (2) Harmonica_meme_3.jpg| Harmonica meme (3) Natural_Cure_(meme).jpg| Natural Cure meme Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(1).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (1) Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(2).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (2) Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(3).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(1).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (1) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(2)2.jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (2) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(3).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(4).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (4) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(1).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (1) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(2).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (2) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(3).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (3) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(4).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (4) Jason_Voorhees_meme_(1).jpg| Jason Voorhees meme (1) Jason_Voorhees_meme_(2).jpg| Jason Voorhees meme (2) Predator_meme.jpg| Predator meme Scarecrow_Meme_(1).jpg| Scarecrow meme (1) Scarecrow_meme_(2)REMAKE.jpg| Scarecrow meme (2) Ultron_meme_(1).jpg| Ultron meme (1) Ultron_meme_(2).jpg| Ultron meme (2) Hawkeye_meme.jpg| Hawkeye meme Maud_Pie_meme_(1).jpg| Maud Pie meme (1) Maud_Pie_meme_(2).jpg| Maud Pie meme (2) Maud_Pie_meme_(3).jpg| Maud Pie meme (3) Derpy_hooves_meme_1.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (1) Derpy_hooves_meme_2.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (2) Derpy_hooves_meme_3.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (3) Popeye_meme_(1).jpg| Popeye meme (1) Popeye_meme_(2).jpg| Popeye meme (2) Popeye_Meme_(3).jpg| Popeye meme (3) Bruce_Lee_meme_(1).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (1) Bruce_Lee_meme_(2).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (2) Yumi_meme_(1).jpg| Yumi meme (1) Yumi_meme_(2).jpg| Yumi meme (2) Yumi_meme_(3).jpg| Yumi meme (3) Asuka_meme_(1).jpg| Asuka meme (1) Asuka_meme_(2).jpg| Asuka meme (2) Homura_meme.jpg| Homura meme (1) Homura_meme_(2).jpg| Homura meme (2) Otto_Günsche_meme_(1).jpg| Otto Günsche meme (1) Otto_Günsche_meme_(2).jpg| Otto Günsche meme (2) Rorschach_meme.jpg| Rorschach meme 'Deconfirmed Fighters' 'Special Features' 'Pokémon Ballot Winners' Psyduck.png| Psyduck (Pokémon Red & Blue) MOVESET KANTO Espeon.png| Espeon (Pokémon Gold & Silver) MOVESET JOHTO Dusclops.png| Dusclops (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) MOVESET HOENN Carnivine.png| Carnivine (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) MOVESET SINNOH Volcarona.png| Volcarona (Pokémon Black & White) MOVESET UNOVA Diancie.png| Diancie (Pokémon X & Y) MOVESET KALOS Primarina.png| Primarina (Pokémon Sun & Moon) MOVESET ALOLA MissingNo.png| MissingNo (Pokémon Red & Blue) MOVESET MISC. 'October Special Poll Winners' Villians_Team.png| Villians Team (The Kong of Fighters XIV (Xanadu) & The KIng of Fighters '94 (Chang & Choi)) MOVESET Morsayan.png| Morsayan (CD-I Fight Special) MOVESET Goose.jpg| Goose (Real Life) MOVESET 'Stages' There will be a total of 57 stages in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown, 46 less than Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. All the stages can be played in a 8-player battle. This does not count any stages that the player that the bosses are fought on in Classic Mode/Boss Gauntlet. ARC has an idea to reveal one stage after a new character has been confirmed. The stage is usually tied to the recently confirmed character. Even characters that don't have a stage from their home-series, they will still be connected to a home stage that can be considered connected to the character. Like a character from U.S.A. being tied to "City in Chaos" from Street Fighter V. (/---) = Crate & Barrel type NEW = Brand-New Stage added into Super ARC Ultimate Showdown/Stage that didn't return from Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 'List of Stages' Arkham_Asylum.jpg| Arkham Asylum (Batman: Arkham Asylum) (/Normal) Sensoji_Street.jpg| Asakusa Shopping District (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) (/Normal) NEW Camp_Crystal_Lake_(Friday_the_13th).jpg| Camp Crystal Lake (Friday the 13th) (/Normal) Gluttony.png| Gluttony (Dante's Inferno) (/Party) The_Great_Wall_of_China.jpg| Great Wall of China (The King of Fighters XIV) (/Normal) Joestar_Mansion.png| Joestar Mansion (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) (/Normal) NEW Morioh.jpg| Morioh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) (/Normal) N._Sanity_Beach.png| N. Sanity Beach (Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy) (/Normal) NEW Planet_Zebes.png| Planet Zebes (Super Smash Bros.) (/Futuristic) SMASH Earth's_Mightiest_S_H_I_E_L_D__Helicarrier.jpg| S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) (/Futuristic) School_of_Friendship.jpg| School of Friendship (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (/Party) NEW Snow_Shine's_Winter_Paradise.jpg| Snow Shine's Winter Paradise (/Party) NEW Temple_of_Livytan.jpg| Temple of Livyatan (Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey) (/Normal) NEW The_Führerbunker.jpg| The Fürherbunker (Der Undertang) (/Normal) NEW 'Kruel KO's' Kruel KO's first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Lawl and are quite similar to the stage fatalities in the Mortal kombat-games. In that the characters that are controlled by humans, can use parts of the stage to finish of an opponent for good. Three requirements needs to be fulfilled for a Kruel KO to occur: # Your opponent must be at his/her last stock with at least 120% on the damage counter (be sure you've terminated the other opponents with extreme prejudice). # You must KO him/her horizontally or upwards depending on the stage's terrain. # Your damage counter must be under 120 %. LIST OF KRUEL KO'S 'MY MUSIC!!' 'Stage Music' Each one of the stages that are playable outside of Classic Mode will have a list of songs attached to it. These songs can be chosen and have their chance of playing adjusted through the "My Music!-option" just like Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The amount of songs that a stage will have is different, so far six stages have twelve songs, three stages have ten songs, three has fourteen songs and two stages have twenty songs. The player is also able to change the music that plays on the menus, just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U. ARKHAM ASYLUM # Ride or Die - TheUnder # Arkham Asylum (Mess Hall) - Injustice: Gods Among Us # Gotham City (Alley) - Injustice: Gods Among Us # Betrayal, Revenge and Murder - Injustice: Gods Among Us # Arkham Asylum (Front Gates) - Injustice 2 # Joker's Playground - Injustice 2 # Gorilla City - Injustice 2 # Main Theme - Batman: Arkham Asylum # The Dark Knight - Batman: Arkham Asylum # Scarecrow - Batman: Arkham Asylum # Who's Your Daddy - Lordi # The Wicker Man - Iron Maiden ASAKUSA SHOPPING DISTRICT # Resolution of Blooms (Instrumental) - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Successor of Hanzo ~ Asuka's Theme - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Crimson Heart - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Hien's Caliber ~ Ikaruga's Theme - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Fun for Adults ~ Haruka's Theme - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Mirai and Futsure - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Sprouts of Fire (Yomi's Theme) - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Grandfather's Wish - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Grandma's True Motive - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Simple, Fair Fight! - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Light and Silence - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Slash on Through Mastery! - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Kyōran no Tamashī (Hikage's Battle Theme) - Senran Kagura: Burst # Stylish Shadow ~ Ayane's Theme - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE # Overlay of Evil - Friday the 13th # Not Tonight, I've Got a Headache - Friday the 13th # Brenda in Lights - Friday the 13th # Sail Away Tiny Sparrow (Female version) - Friday the 13th # Closing Theme - Friday the 13th # Main Theme - Friday the 13th (2009) # He's Back (Man Behind the Mask) - Alice Cooper # The Shining Theme - The Shining # Nemesis Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite # Village of Whispers (Hisako's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) GLUTTONY # Cerberus - Dante's Inferno # Hall of Gluttons - Dante's Inferno # Minos - Dante's Inferno # Excessum Alighiero - Dante's Inferno # Bleeding Charon - Dante's Inferno # The Queen of Hell - Dante's Inferno # Metropolis (God of War) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale # Hades (God of War) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale # Devil Went Down to Georgia - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock # Escape From Ub - The 3rd Birthday # Devil KAZUMI - Tekken 7 # Country Roads - Hermes House Band GREAT WALL OF CHINA # Inheritance (TEAM China Theme) - The King of Fighters XIV # PSYCHO SOLDIER (Super China Remix) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # ART OF FIGHTING (Dragon, Tiger and Swallow) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # Chinese New Year (Quing Chang Stage) - Samurai Shodown VI # Dance of the Evening Crane (Iroha's Theme) - Samurai Shodown VI # Konikoni City (Night) - Pokémon Sun & Moon # Malie City (Day) - Pokémon Sun & Moon # Vs. Ho-Oh (Hito Ookami) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver # Dragon Driftway - Mario Kart 8 # Super Mario Land Chai Kingdom Remix II - HighwindIV # Chun-Li Theme - Street Fighter V # Kanzuki Estate - Street Fighter V # Theme of Fei-Long - Ultra Street Fighter II # Vanity Paradise (Hsien-Ko's Theme) - Darkstalkers 3 # Uncharted Region of China - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars # Title Theme - Muramasa: The Demon Blade # Chinatown Brawl (Kim Wu's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) # Short Hair - Mulan # I'll make a man out of you - Mulan # Kung Fu Fighting (Celebration Time) - Kung Fu Panda 3 JOESTAR MANSION # Jonathan Joestar's Victory Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # Overdrive - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # Bloody Stream - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # Welcome to the World - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # Awaken (Pillar Men Theme) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # Luck & Pluck - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Zeppeli the Eccentric - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Joestar Mansion - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Jonathan Joestar's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Robert E. O. Speedwagon's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Dio Brando's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Rainbow In The Dark - Dio MORIOH # Diamond is Unbreakale (Main Theme) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Great Days (Unit Ver) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Electric Guitarist - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Killer - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Third Bomb - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable # Golden Spirit - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Kill A - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Morioh Town & Boing-Boing Cape - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Josuke Higashikata's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Okuyasu Nijimura's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Yukako Yamagishi's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Yoshikage Kira's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Another One Bites the Dust - Queen N. SANITY BEACH # N. Sanity Beach - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # Jungle Rollers / Rolling Stones - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # The Great Gate / Native Fortress - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # Hog Wild / Whole Hog - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # N. Sane Trilogy Music - Turtle Woods / The Pits / Night Fight - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # Ripper Roo (Boss - Crash Bandicoot 2) - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # Tiny Tiger (Boss - Crash Bandicoot 2) - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # The Time Twister - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # Bone Yard / Dino Might! / Eggipus Rex - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # Dingodile Boss battle - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy # Inferno Island - Crash Nitro Kart # Jungle Boogie - Crash Nitro Kart PLANET ZEBES # Planet Zebes - Super Smash Bros. # Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Vs. Ridley - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Ending (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Title (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Escape (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Brinstar Depths (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate # Water Caves (Lower Brinstar) - Metroid: Samus Returns # Lava Caves (Magmoor Caverns) - Metrois: Samus Returns # Opening/Menu - Metroid Prime S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER # Fight As One - Downstait # Full Opening Theme (Spectacular Spiderman) - The Spectacular Spiderman # S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Daily Bugle - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Theme of Captain America - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Theme of Rocket Raccoon - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 # Theme of Sentinel - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Title Screen - Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite # Theme of War Machine - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes # Main Theme (Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2) - Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 # Spider-Man Theme Song - Spider-Man (Playstation) # Main Theme/Ending Credits Theme - Guardians of the Galaxy (The Telltale Series) SCHOOL OF FRIENDSHIP # My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Intro (YnoP3d Remix 2)) - YnoP3d # Twilight Sparkle's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Applejack's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Fluttershy's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Pinkie Pie's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Rainbow Dash's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Rarity's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Tf2 Vs. Ponyville (Starlight Glimmer's Theme) - K2johnleo Hue # Derpy's Theme (Fighting is Magic) - Schnookums the Smol Bean # Crystal Fair - SimGretina # Hearts as Strong as Horses - SimGretina # The Pony I Wanna Be - SimGretina # At The Gala (Whip Mah Herp Remix) - SimGretina # Let the Rainbow Remind You - OfficialPonytronic # Call Upon The Seaponies - Odyssey Eurobeat # Hooves Up High - Silva Hound ft. Rina-chan # Winter Wrap Up (Metalized) - Bronyfied # Apples To The Core (Orchestral) - SereneMelody # You'll Play Your Part (Shurrikane Orchestral Remix) - Shurrikane # A Kirin Tale (JTH Remix) - JoinedTheHerd SNOW SHINE'S WINTER PARADISE # The Heart Carol - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Shiveria Town - Super Mario Odyssey # GCN Sherbet Land - Mario Kart 8 # Planet Frostak - Kirby Star Allies # Snowpoint City (Night) - Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl # Whoville 2 - The Grinch (video game) # Who Lake - The Grinch (video game) # Sleigh Ride - The Grinch (video game) # You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch - The Grinch Who Stole Christmas # Tomten jag vill ha en riktig jul - Busungarna # Jingle Bells - Crazy Frog # Feliz Navidad - Jose Feliciano # Carol of the Bells - Metallica # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Heavy Metal Version Cover) - Orion's Reign TEMPLE OF LIVYATAN # Castle of Time (Timey Wimey) - Jyc Row # Princess Tempora Main Theme - Jyc Row # Deku Palace - TheophanyRemix # Stone Tower Theme【Folk/Orchestral version】- James Dean # Forest Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Spirit Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Angry Aztec Lobby - Donkey Kong 64 # Voices of the Temple Returns - Donkey Kong Country Returns # Sagat Theme - Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition # Gon's Theme - Tekken 3 # Opa Opa - Antique # Walking with Beasts Complete Theme - Walking with Beasts THE FÜRHERBUNKER # Hoffnung am Ende der Welt - Stephan Zacharias # Im hof der Reichskanzlei - Stephan Zacharias # Des Führers Sekretärin - Stephan Zacharias # Professor Schenck hält die Stellung - Stephan Zacharias # In Hof der Reichskanzlei - Stephan Zacharias # Eva Brauns letzter Brief - Stephan Zacharias # Gute Nacht, Kinder - Stephan Zacharias # Du Hast (instrumental) - Rammstein # Luftwaffe March - Band Of The Royal Marines School Of Music # Von Kaiser Full Theme - Punch-Out!! (Wii) 'UNDECIDED MUSIC-TRACKS' # Tower of Sorcery - Castlevania 64 # Piston Hondo's Theme - Punch-Out!! (Wii) # Cool Cool Mountain - Super Mario 64 # Poniko's Theme (Japan Ponycon) - MandoPony # Destroyed Skyworld - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Northern Hemisphere Returns - Donkey Kong Country Returns # Aurora Australis - Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection # Lugia's Theme - Pokémon 2000 # The Forested Temple - Final Fantasy VII # Pet Shop's Theme - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven # Volare Via! - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Tusk - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle # Discord 2015 - Odyssey Eurobeat # Invicible CSKA!! (CSKA Moscow song) - Oleg Gazmanov # Hugo's Theme - Ultra Street Fighter IV 'Menu Music List' Just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U, the player can also adjust which songs that will play on the menus as well. # Menu - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Menu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Wi-Fi Waiting Room - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Character Select (Super Smash Bros.) - Super Smash Bros. # Menu 2 - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Title Theme - Kirby Star Allies # Menu - Rhythm Heaven # Character Select (Street Fighter IV) - Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme (SSFIV) - Super Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme (SFV) - Street Fighter V # Select Screen - Mortal Kombat II (Arcade) # Main Theme (Second Version) - Killer Instinct (2013) 'Items' On the 25:th of November 2018, ARC confirmed all the items that were going to be in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown. Along with all the Pokémon and a few of the Assist Trophies. Videos: # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDyBtqAik-s Items, Pokémon and Assist Trophies PART: 1] '"Super Smash Bros.-Items"' Containers Barrels.png| Barrels (Super Smash Bros.) Capsule.png| Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) Crate.png| Crates (Super Smash Bros.) Grass.png| Grass (Super Mario Bros. 2) Party_Ball.png| Party Ball (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Rolling_Crates.png| Rolling Crates (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Normal Items Assist_Trophy.png| Assist Trophy (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Back_Shield.png| Back Shield (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Banana_Gun.png| Banana Gun (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Banana_Peel.png| Banana Peel (Super Mario Kart) Beam_Sword.png| Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) Beehive.png| Beehive (Animal Crossing) Black_Hole.png| Black Hole (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Bob-Omb.png| Bob-Omb (Super Mario Bros. 2) Bombchu.png| Bombchu (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Bomber.png| Bomber (Kirby's Adventure) Boomerang.png| Boomerang (Super Mario Bros. 3) Bullet_Bill.png| Bullet Bill (Super Mario Bros.) Bumper.png| Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) Bunny_Hood.png| Bunny Hood (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina od Time) Cloaking_Device.png| Cloaking Device (Perfect Dark) Cracker_Launcher.png| Cracker Launcher (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Cucco2.png| Cucco (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Daybreak.png| Daybreak (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Death's_Scythe.png| Death's Scythe (Castlevania) Deku_Nuts.png| Deku Nuts (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Drill.png| Drill (Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS) Fake_Smash_Ball.png| Fake Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Fan.png| Fan (Super Smash Bros.) Fire_Bar.png| Fire Bar (Super Mario Bros.) Fire_Flower.png| Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) Franklin_Badge.png| Franklin Badge (EarthBound) Freezie.png| Freezie (Mario Bros.) Gooey_Bomb.png| Gooey Bomb (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Green_Shell.png| Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) Hammer.png| Hammer (Donkey Kong) Healing_Field.png| Healing Field (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Heart_Container.png| Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) Hocotate_Bomb.png| Hocotate Bomb (Pikmin) Home-Run_Bat.png| Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) Hothead.png| Hothead (Super Mario World) Killer_Eye.png| Killer Eye (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Killing_Edge.png| Killing Edge (Fire Emblem) Launch_Star.png| Launch Star (Super Mario Galaxy) Lip's_Stick.png| Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) Master_Ball.png| Master Ball (Pokémon Red & Blue)REMAKE Maxim_Tomato.png| Maxim Tomato (Kirby's Dream Land) Metal_Box.png| Metal Box (Super Mario 64) Motion-Sensor_Bombs.png| Motion-Sensor Bombs (Super Smash Bros.) Mr._Saturn.png| Mr. Saturn (EarthBound) Super_Scope.png| Nintendo Scope (Yoshi's Safari) Ore_Club.png| Ore Club (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Parasol.png| Parasol (Kirby's Adventure) Pitfall.png| Pitfall (Animal Crossing) Poison_Mushroom.png| Poison Mushroom (Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels) POW_Block.png| POW Block (Mario Bros.) Rage_Blaster.png| Rage Blaster (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Ramblin_Evil_Mushroom.png| Ramblin' Evil Mushroom (EarthBound) Ray_Gun.png| Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) Screw_Attack.png| Screw Attck (Metroid) Smart_Bomb.png| Smart Bomb (Star Fox) Smash_Ball.png| Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Soccer_Ball.png| Soccer Ball (Soccer) Spiny_Shell.png| Spiny Shell (Mario Kart 64) Staff.png| Staff (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Star_Rod.png| Star Rod (Kirby's Adventure) Steel_Diver.png| Steel Diver (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super_Leaf.png| Super Leaf (Super Mario Bros. 3) Super_Mushroom.png| Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) Super_Star.png| Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) Superspicy_Curry.png| Superspicy Curry (Kirby's Dream Land) Team_Healer.png| Team Healer (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Unira.png| Unira (Clu Clu Land) Warp_Star.png| Warp Star (Kirby's Dream Land) X_Bomb.png| X Bomb (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 'Original Items' Air_Horn.png| Air Horn (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) Apple.png| Apple (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bonk_Choy.png| Bonk Choy (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Bulletproof_Vest.jpg| Bulletproof Vest (GoldenEye 007) Börje.jpg| Börje (IKEA) Dreamy_Alpacasso.jpg| Dreamy Alpacasso (Dreamy Alpacasso) Duff_Beer.jpg| Duff Beer (The Simpsons) Eye_of_Agamotto.png| Eye of Agamotto (Dr. Strange) Frying_Pan.png| Frying Pan (Tangled) Journal_of_Friendship.png| Journal of Friendship (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Party_Cannon.png| Party Cannon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Polyjuice_potion_by_spoon333-d5c8pq5.jpg| Polyjuice Elixir (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) Senzu_Bean_Jar.png| Senzu Bean Jar (Dragon Ball Z) Shotgun.jpg| Shotgun (Real Life) Snickers.png| Snickers (Mars Incorporated) Socker_Boppers.jpg| Socker Boppers (Big Time Toys) 'Assist Trophies' ARC revealed to a friend of his that there would be around 100 Assist Trophies in the game. Poké Balls probably won't return, though a "Pokémon Trainer" could be an Assist Trophy and then send out a Pokémon to the stage. The "¤ symbol" indicates if the Assist trophy can be attacked by the opponents and the character who summoned the Assist Trophy. 'Smash Assist Trophies' Burrowing_Snagret.png| Burrowing Snagret (Pikmin) ¤''' Color_TV-Game_15.png| '''Color TV-Game 15 (Color TV-Game 6) Helirin.jpg| Helirin (Kuru Kuru Kururin) Lyn.png| Lyn (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) Sablé_Prince.png| Sablé Prince (Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru) ¤''' Shovel_Knight.png| '''Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) ¤''' '''Super ARC Assist Trophies Returning Assist Trophies Abathur2.png| Abathur (StarCraft II) Arie_Kanagawa.png| Arie Kanagawa (What Gamers Are For (Comic Fury)) B.O.B..png| B.O.B. (B.O.B.) ¤''' Botley.png| '''Botley (Jump Start 3rd Grade) Brightwing.png| Brightwing (Heroes of the Storm) Candy-Chan.png| Candy-Chan (Candy Japan) Cheap_Trick.png| Cheap Trick (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Cheval_Caballo.png| Cheval Caballo (En Dag i Livet) David_S._Pumpkin.png| David S. Pumpkin (Saturday Night Live) Will_Smith_as_Deadshot.jpg| Deadshot (Suicide Squad) Decepticon_Logo.png| Decepticon Logo (Transformer (Famicom)) ¤''' Gargantuar_&_Imp.png| '''Gargantuar & Imp (Plants vs. Zombies) ¤''' Goat_(youtube).png| '''Goat (Youtube - Animals can be Jerks) Goopy_Le_Grande.png| Goopy Le Grande (Cuphead) ¤''' Mai.jpg| '''Mai (Senran Kagura: New Wave) Megadramon.gif| Megadramon (Digimon Adventure 01) Minty.jpg| Minty (My Little Pony (Gen 3)) Muppet_Iwata,_Muppet_Reggie_&_Muppet_Miyamoto.jpg| Muppet Iwata, Muppet Reggie & Muppet Miyamoto (Nintendo E3 2015) Noah.png| Noah (Bible Adventures) Noo-Noo.jpg| Noo Noo (Teletubbies) Papi.png| Papi (Monster Musume) Phear_Lap.png| Phear Lap (Cuphead) Plush_Pichu.jpg| Plush Pichu (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) ¤''' Reporter.png| '''Reporter (Rhythm Heaven Fever) Saitama.png| Saitama (One Punch Man) Shawn_Michaels.png| Shawn Michaels (World Wrestling Entertainment) ¤''' The_Baby_Sun.jpg| '''The Baby Sun (Teletubbies) The_Lost_Vikings.jpg| The Lost Vikings (The Lost Vikings) ¤''' The_Police_Officer.png| '''The Police Officier (The Plank) The_Unlucky_Fellow.png| The Unlucky Fellow (The Plank) ¤''' Therizinosaurus.png| '''Therizinosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs: The Giant Claw) ¤''' Twilive_Sparkle.png| '''Twilive Sparkle (Friendship is Magic LIVE) Whale.png| Whale (Grand Theft Auto V) Whirlwind.png| Whirlwind (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Wonder_Billie.png| Wonder Billie (Heroes of the Storm) Yondu_Undata.png| Yondu Undata (Guardians of the Galaxy) ¤''' '''NEW Assist Trophies Lillie.png| Lillie (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Sightseers.png| Sightseer (Male & Female) (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Smash_Gamer.png| Smash Gamer (Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey) ¤''' '''Pokémon This is a list of the Pokémon that can be brought to the stage when either the Lillie or one of the Sightseers were summoned from the Assist Trophy. Abra.png| Abra (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Bellossom.png| Bellossom (Gen 2) Female Sightseer Bewear.png| Bewear (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Blastoise.png| Blastoise (Gen 1) Female Sightseer Bonsly.png| Bonsly (Gen 4) Female Sightseer Chespin.png| Chespin (Gen 6) Male Sightseer Electrode.png| Electrode (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Exeggutor-Alola.png| Exeggutor (Alola) (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Goldeen.png| Goldeen (Gen 1) Male & Female Sightseer Hitmonlee.png| Hitmonlee (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Lunala.png| Lunala (Gen 7) Lillie Mimikyu.png| Mimikyu (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Onix.png| Onix (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Piplup.png| Piplup (Gen 4) Male Sightseer Raichu-Alola.png| Raichu (Alola) (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Solgaleo.png| Solgaleo (Gen 7) Lillie Starmie.png| Starmie (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Togepi.png| Togepi (Gen 2) Female Sightseer Weezing.png| Weezing (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Vulpix.png| Vulpix (Gen 1) Female Sightseer Vulpix-Alola.png| Vulpix (Alola) (Gen 7) Male Sightseer 'Game Modes' There will be plenty of modes in the game, with a majority of them being from the actual Smash Bros.-games. Such as Classic Mode, All-Star and some of the new battle modes introduced in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, like Squad Strike, Stamina Battle and Tourney Mode. The 100-Battle Gauntlet is also rumored to return for this game as downloadable content. 'Amiibo Support' Just like the previous game, Ultimate Showdown will receive a set of Amiibo-cards which includes all the playable characters in the roster. All the Amiibo cards made for the cast of Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 are compatible with Ultimate Showdown. However it is currently unknown what these cards will unlock in this game. These Amiibo-cards can aslo be used in Super Mario Maker in order to unlock a costume resembling that character to be used in-game. Each costume comes with it's own "transformation theme", victory-theme and "taunt". The Super Smash Bros.-series of Amiibos are also compatible with Super ARC Ultimate Showdown. When one of those amiibo's are scanned into the game, then the player will unlock a special trophy of that character (that can also be unlocked by spending 1000 coins in the shop). 'Promotion Picture Gallery' Pre-Ultimate-Showdown-Pokémon-Ballot!.png| Pre-Ultimate Showdown Pokémon Ballot teased for Thursday! Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Kanto-Slot.png| Which of the Kanto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Johto-Slot.png| Which of the Johto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Hoenn-Slot.png| Which of the Hoenn Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Shinnoh-Slot.png| Which of the Sinnoh Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Unova-Slot.png| Which of the Unova Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Kalos-Slot.png| Which of the Kalos Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Alola-Slot.png| Which of the Alola Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Misc.png| Which of the Misc. Pokémon Characters would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Pokémon-Ballot---Voting-Results.png| The results of the Pre-Ultimate Showdown Pokémon Ballot have arrived!! October---November-Specials-Voting.png| October/November - Special Feature Voting Poll!! (CLOSED) October-November-Special-Feature-poll-winners.png| The Villians Team and two Crazy Special Features will be made in the coming weeks! It-begins.png| Super ARC Ultimate Showdown finally begins!! Snow-Shine-newcomer-posterSMALL.png| Snow Shine's Newcomer Poster Jonathan-Joestar-newcomer-poster.png| Jonathan Joestar's Newcomer Poster Ultron-newcomer-poster.png| Ultron's Newcomer Poster Maud-Pie-newcomer-poster.png| Maud Pie's Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer's-Assist-Trophy-Quotes--1.png| The first eight returning veterans gets their quotes from Smash Gamer! Items,-Pokémon-&-Assist-Trophies--1.png| The items, the Pokémon, the returning Assists Trophies and the first few new Assist Trophies! Popeye-newcomer-poster.png| Popeye's Newcomer Poster Otto-Günsche-newcomer-poster.png| Otto Günsche's Newcomer Poster 'General Trivia' * Unlike its predecessors, the name of the game is referencing two distinctly different things: *# The game "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate". *# The song "The Ultimate Showdown" by Lemon Demon. * This game was supposed to be an update to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. But since Super Smash Bros. Ultimate turned out to be a sequel and not an updated port. Plans where changed to make Super ARC Ultimate Showdown a sequel as well. * This will be the first "Super ARC Bros. Brawl-game" that will feature playable characters that were also playable in the "Millennia Hyper Fighting-games". While the previous games only had alternate versions of a character. One example is the Equestria Girls-version of Rainbow Dash being playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl while the "normal" version was playable in Millennia Hyper Fighting. * Super ARC Ultimate Showdown is the first "lawl-spinoff" that has a fourth category for the playable characters. beyond the "standard 3" which consists of: Youtube Poop, Celebrity and Cult. * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is the first franchise to have two different stages representing it. * Derpy Hooves is the first character to have a different comment about Josuke's hair than from #Freedom2017. ** She was later followed by Rorschach. * Popeye was the first character to receive an additional meme at a later date after he received his moveset. Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Video Games Category:Aranryanchampion Category:Fighting Games Category:Text & Read Games Category:Lawl Spinoff